Towny
Basics Each town has a mayor, while a nation has a king. They both have their own assistants to help run their respective people. Players can also purchase land from the town, as well as an optional daily tax set by the mayor. The player can allow his friends from out of town to build on his land when even his very own town's people can't build if he so wishes. The basis of protection follows under how the world is separated into chunks. For those unaware, minecraft servers are broken up into 16x16x256 sections of blocks. The 256 being the height from the bedrock floor to the clouds in the sky. The protection ignores the height and focuses on the x and z planes. The default size for grid squares is 16x16, similar to the chunk size (configurable when you start using towny). So claiming a townblock (a grid square) allows that section of land to follow your town's or the plot owner's permissions. The money is tunnelled to the town's bank account that only the mayor can withdraw from, except if the town belongs to a nation. Any town belonging to a nation may be required to pay the nation a daily upkeep as well. Town Commands Some usefull town commands: * /t new {townname} - Creates new town. * /t here - Shows you the town screen of the town in which you stand. * /t add {resident} - Mayor command to add residents to your town. * /t kick {resident} - Mayor command to remove residents from your town. * /t spawn - Teleports you to your town's spawn. * /t claim - Mayor command to claim the townblock in which you stand for your town. * /t claim outpost - Claims an outpost for your town * /t unclaim - Mayor command to unclaim the townblock in which you stand. * /t deposit {$} - Adds money from player to the town bank. * /t withdrawal {$} - Removes money from townbank. * /t outpost {number} - Teleports to an outpost * /t rank {add/remove} - {playername} {Builder/Recruiter/Assistant} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the town. * /t set board {message} - Sets message seen by residents upon logging in. * /t set mayor {resident} - Mayor command to give mayor status to another resident. * /t set homeblock - Sets the homeblock and spawn of your town. * /t set spawn - Sets the town spawn, must be done inside the homeblock. * /t set name {name} - Change your town's name. * /t set outpost - Sets a townblock as an outpost. * /t set perm {resident/ally/outsider} {build/destroy/switch/itemuse} {on/off} - Gives permissions to build/destroy/switch/itemuse (It's recommended to turn build and destroy off for outsiders to prevent griefing) * /t set taxes {$} - Sets taxes collected from each resident daily. Also sets percentage if taxpercent is toggled on. * /t toggle explosion - Turn on/off explosions in town. * /t toggle fire - Turn on/off firespread in town. * /t toggle mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in town. * /t toggle public - Turn on/off public /town spawning and the co-ordinates of the town's homeblock in the /town screen. * /t toggle pvp - Turn on/off pvp in town. * /t toggle taxpercent - Turn on/off taxing by percent/flatrate. * /t toggle open - Turn on/off public joining to your town. * /t join {townname} - Command to join a town that doesn't require invites. * /t ? - Shows the town help page * /plot claim - Resident command to personally claims a plot that are for sale. * /plot {forsale/notforsale} {$} Set a plot for sale. * /plot set reset - Sets a shop/embassy/arena/wilds plot back to a normal plot. * /plot set shop - Sets a plot to a shop plot. - /plot set embassy - Sets a plot to an embassy plot. * /plot set arena - Sets a plot to an arena plot. - /plot set wilds - Sets a plot to a wilds plot. * /plot toggle fire - Turn on/off firespread in the plot in which you stand. * /plot toggle pvp - Turn on/off pvp in the plot in which you stand. * /plot toggle explosion - Turn on/off explosions in the plot in which you stand. * /plot toggle mobs - Turn on/off hostile mobspawning in the plot in which you stand. Nation Commands Nation can be created by people with rank Titan or higher! * /n new {nationname} - How to create a Nation ? * /n withdraw {$} - King command to remove money from the nation bank. * /n deposit {$} - King command to add money to the nation bank. * /n {add|remove} {playername} {assistant} - Grants or removes a rank to a resident of the nation. * /n add {town} .. {town} - Invites/Adds a town to your nation. * /n kick {town} .. {town} - Removes a town from your nation. * /n delete {nation} - Deletes your nation. * /n set king {resident} - King command to change the king of the nation. * /n set captial {town} - Sets the capitol and king of the nation. * /n set taxes {$} - Sets nationtax applied to the towns within the nation. * /n set name {name} - Sets the nation's name.